


Ghost Dad

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Seeds Verse [20]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: clones of canon characters present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Jack's ghost seed proves to be even more absent minded then he is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Ghost Dad Part 1

“Dad it’s me Danny calm down,” He yelled as he dodged the blast his dad had sent at him. His powers had finally come back and his dad went ghost and attacked him on site. “Mom can you calm him down.” Suddenly he sensed another ghost and his dad was frozen falling to the ground a block of ice.

“He’s even stupider as a ghost isn’t he,” He turned to see the ghost seed ghost that came out of him floating down. His dad broke free then and shot toward the new arrival. “Hey fat idiot you’re a ghost seed ghost remember and that’s your son.” His dad stopped in mid air.

“Oh I complete forgot for a moment,” The ghost seed version of his dad said. “I’m going to go eat Fudge.” He shot off toward the kitchen. He looked over at his mom who looked appalled. “Maddie do we have any fudge?” he said popping back in.

“Even less impulse control than normal just like Mr. X predicted.” The ghost seed Danny said as he floated down beside him. “Now Daniel we need to talk before he remembers how dangerous I am.” He then dodged a blast from one his mother’s guns. “Now come on Maddie no need to pick a fight I’m just here to talk and give you the ghost seed information I stole from Mr. X.” He smiled then. “After all I’ve already given Vlad a copy and if you play nice I’ll even throw in Vlad’s cloning data so you make sure little Dani is really stable.” He looked over at his mother who lowered the gun.

“What do you want to talk about Ghost Seed,” His mother said still keeping her finger on the trigger. He could understand how on edge she was every time he looked at this ghost he saw that nightmare future again.

“Why don’t you just call me Dan it seems to fit,” the ghost seed ghost said looking over at him. “I just thought I’d tell you the order the ghost seeds are going to emerge in since I’m not sharing the estimated release dates with you.” He smiled a bit. “Paulina is next, then Sam and after that comes mommy.” He said pointing at his mother. “Following that is Valerie, Jazz, Dash and last but not least little Tucker Foley.” He then threw two small objets towards his mother. He nearly blasted them but she grabbed them before could. “There’s all the ghost seed information and Vlad’s clone data be seeing you since the idiot just remembered me.” He turned toward the kitchen. “Come get me Fatso.” He shot out of the house then followed by his screaming father.

“Danny go get your father.” His mother said worriedly. He nodded and took off after him. “Bring him back and we’ll put him in the ghost escape proof ..” He couldn’t hear the rest of her statement as he flew out into the night air but he knew what she meant. The containment area his dad stored the ghost his ecto-dejecto enlarged in.

 

“Come back here ghost,” He heard his dad yelling and it was followed by a scream. He caught up to see his dad getting blasted repeatedly by the ghost seed ghost. He fired a blast of his own at the ghost seed ghost who dodged. “Go get him Danny.” His dad said weakly as he floated toward the ground.

“OH come on Daniel deep down you’ve wanted to blast him yourself.” The ghost seed ghost said. “But you’ll never admit it so goodbye.” The ghost vanished then in a swirl of ectoplasm. He turned and dove down to help his dad up.

“Are you alright,” His dad nodded and then passed out shifting back to human form. He lifted his dad and took off toward the house. He didn’t know how they were going to stop that ghost seed ghost it seemed to know so much more than the rest of them. He headed straight into the basement and found his mother, sister and Dani by the computer. “Dad’s out cold but I think he’s okay.” He said as he sat him down on the table.

His mother and Jazz left the computer and headed over immediately to check on his dad He wasn’t sure what to do so he headed over to see Dani staring at the screen. He looked up to see it was a report on the ghost seeds used on her and how they were made from two ecto-pusses. “Do I even want to ask what was used on me?”

“Ghost Danny was a ghost wolf and Ghost Seed Danny was a ghost badger,” She said looking away from the screen. “Your mother looked up them first and then I asked to see mine just before you got back.”

“Easy Jack can you do me a favor and head in there for a moment.” His mother said drawing his attention back to his dad who was awake and once more a ghost. He wasn’t surprised that his dad happily walked into the room and was trapped. “There now we can get back what we were doing and your father can’t hurt himself.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ghost Dad  
Part Two of Two

“It just isn’t fair,” Danny said loudly staring at where the ghostly duplicates of their father were helping repair the ghost portal. “I still can’t do that with any reliability and now the ghost seed in dad can do so.” She remembered how on the second night they’d found the ghost version of their dad playing rock paper scissors with himself and then mom had put him to work.

“Danny this is a good thing the work keeps him from causing trouble and we don’t have to hear him yelling to be let out.” She said quickly. “Plus the ghost portal should be working in a few days at the rate they are going so we can go try to save Ghost Danny.” She saw him frown but he didn’t comment. “You do want to save him for Sam’s sake at least she feels really guilty about things?”

“I wouldn’t know she’s avoided me ever since the whole ghost seed ghost incident.” He said still watching the multiple ghost versions of their dad work. She hadn’t known that she’d seen Sam a few times and been asked about the portal but she hadn’t realized Sam was avoiding Danny. “And Tucker absolutely refuses to talk about what the ghost seed ghost said to him.”

“Maybe that’s for the best Danny it might be something really personal.” She said as an explanation. “You said he claimed to spy on everyone the first two nights so he could really hurt them.” She didn’t know how much of the ghost seed ghost had really come form Danny’s own resentments but she did wonder. “Just give them time and once we manage to save Ghost Danny Sam will probably cheer up.”

“If we save him,” Danny said sounding unsure about. “The ghost zone is huge and even if we find the thermos I don’t know how long a ghost can stay in there safely.” She had asked her mother about that but her mom said they’d never done any test on the subject. “I don’t even know if he’ll want to come back after what the ghost seed ghost did to him.” He looked away then. “I really wish I could go back to before this whole event started and stop this ghost hunter before he started all this.”

“There isn’t any going back this time Danny,” She said and meant it. She wished he hadn’t the first time everything came out during that thing with Freakshow instead of making everyone forget. “I think Mom wants us,” she said pointing out their mother and Dani who were waving them over.

“I’ve got good news,” her mother said smiling. “I’ve gone over everything three times and Dani is completely stable there’s no danger of her falling apart again.” She was glad to hear that which meant now they just had to decide what to do with her. She was kind of hoping her parents would find some way to adopt her it would be nice to have a little sister.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
